Chapter 1: An Official Warning
(The CBBC logo forms. The movie starts with Raven narrating the story.) * Raven: When the evil villain, Hugo Huxley, was defeated in the Ultimate Battle, it seems we have vanished his villainy forever. But now, as Huxley drains the magic from Baltimore, it appears he has found a way to return. Trapped by the magic that sent his minions into exile, I, too am bound to the city by the sea. So, the world needs a new protector. Transformed by the magic of Mystery Inc., Lonas is finding an army of his friends to save us from Huxley and his demons. * Lonas: My name is Alan Lonsdale and I'm taking over Rohak's position in Mystery Inc. as Fred Jones. Some of my bravest and most worthy friends have answered my call. To succeed in the adventure ahead, they must show courage, strength, agility and resourcefulness. Who will conquer their inner fears? Who will solve this mystery and who will be named the Queen of the Mermaid Army? Let the adventure begin! (We are shown the movie's title: Raven: Rainbow Magic and the film begins. We see Kenat alone in her house in Baltimore.) * Kenat: Hey, I'm Katie McKinnon. Oh, but please, you can call me Kenat or Daphne Blake. Alright, let's roll. But this isn't going to be easy, got it? We need your help to defend Baltimore from some nasty baddies. So, I need you to teach a little self-defence first. You ready? (Kenat goes into a fighting stance.) * Kenat: OK. Practice makes perfect. First, try a punch. (The viewer does so as did Kenat.) How awesome is that? You made me punch! Do it again. (The viewer does it again and the same thing happened to Kenat.) * Kenat: Pretty cool that you made me punch like that. Try practicing some kicks. (The viewer responds does so as did Kenat.) You have feet of fury! Kick some more! (Again, the viewer and Kenat do so.) * Kenat: Watch how powerful you made me kick. That rocked! Training continues; Come on, jumping now. (The viewer responds. Kenat does a cool move.) * Kenat: Did you dig that? Every time you jump, I'll jump and double-kick. Give it a try - jump! (The viewer responds again with Kenat doing a cool move.) * Kenat: Jumping double kick! That was awesome! Know what? You're doing great. Now, it's time to learn to block. Self-defence's not just about hitting, it's also about not getting hit. My friends need to be ready to defend against huge punches, too. So now, we'll do some big bad blocks. (An arrow pointing at Kenat appears on the right side of the screen.) * Kenat: Look. That means an attack is coming! Quick! Raise your hand and block. (The viewer does so and the arrow turns yellow before fading. Another arrow appears.) * Kenat: One from the other side! Block to that side with your other hand! (The viewer does it right and the arrow disappear. More arrows appear.) Block again! Now, block to the other side. Look out! Block! You are looking good! Impressive blocking! (She raises her hands every time she says a blocking word.) * Kenat: Kung fu excellence! A vampire knows how to be punched in the face. Right. OK. Now we can get started. (In the city metroplex, two more warriors are looking at the viewer: Tenla and Haro.) * Haro: No way! You've just learned a new form. See, there are a lot of kung fu forms and knowing which one to use is huge. How do forms work, you ask? OK, I'll tell you. At the beginning of a match, you pick a form. Then, whenever you need to do a finishing move, you can change forms. That's right. So you can fight in one form, finish in another. You're the master, you choose. (Two form icons appear, one person with different arm angles.) * Tenla: Look. There are two form symbols on the screen. One is for Flowing Form, the other is for Lightning Form. You need to pick one. (The viewer chose the icon with one arm down and the other up.) * Tenla: Thunderous! You chose Lightning Form. Lightning Form is way fast. It's good for fighting large, slow enemies. OK. Now pick the other one. (The viewer does so.) * Haro: So smooth. You chose Flowing Form. Flowing Form is a balanced kung fu style good against everybody. That covers the cool kung fu forms. Now, let's continue on with the training with someone else. Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Raven: Rainbow Magic